An Unfamiliar coincidence
by You'll Allways Be My Best Man
Summary: When edward moves to forks, bella falls instantly for him. but what happenes when edward gets ill? the illness tests the boundaries of their love whilst best friend jacob black is bella's shoulder to cry on - or is he? All Human - Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Hello Chicks and Not-so-chicks! This Is my first ever fan fiction so be gentle with me please ha! Please read and review, if you hate it tell me! If I should write more, err, well tell me lol here goes.**

**I unfortunatley do not own anything Twilight, if i did, i wouldn't share Edward Cullen Thats for sure ;) **

Chapter One: Arrival

The ride to school was the same as everyday. My truck roared in Charlie's Drive as I kicked it to life, the rain pelted down on the windshield promising another dreary day in forks. In the three months of my living in forks, nothing of consequence had happened. I had made friends, Charlie Bought me a truck, but other than that, each day passed the same as the previous. I felt the presence of security finally settling in, leaving phoenix behind and accepting forks as my new home.

I pulled up in the school parking lot cutting the engine as soon as I could to detract attention away from my truck. It wasn't the fact that the truck was old; a metal cocoon rusting and peeling from its years of wear and tear; it was the fact that the deafening engine resembled more of a roar then a purr. Charlie had told me that Billy's son, Jacob Black, had kept the Truck in shape for Billy, I found myself wishing in vain that he could have done more for the engine.

When I opened the door of my truck, hastily jumping out, something other then Tyler Crowley's White van seized my attention, a shiny silver Volvo. I had only been living in forks for three months but it had always occurred to me that people fit in around here. On my first day, driving up to school I was worried that my ancient Chevy would look out of place in forks. It didn't. Old Cars Seemed the Fashion around here, or more so the necessity, Apart from the one new exception.

It occurred to me that I wasn't the only one that had noticed the Volvo. A crowd of people had assembled around the trunk of the car, some in awe, some utterly amazed, I could only think of one thing; _Great, New Kid._

The chattering started when I walked into the cafeteria. The buzz of "the new kid" had traveled insanely throughout the school; the excitement in the air was almost tangible. I scooted into my seat next to mike. Mike shook his Damp blonde hair from his eyes, and smiled a crinkly eyed smile up at me.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Mike" I replied.

"You seen the new Kid?" Mikes eyes scanned the rest of the lunchroom.

"Nah" I didn't see what the fuss was about. I thought back to my first day three months ago, walking into the lunch room, 350 eyes following me around the cafeteria, eager and hesitant at the same time. I felt a sudden rush of empathy for whoever "the new kid" was.

Jessica's Gasp pulled me back to reality and she leant across my table and tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, look at him!" She Whispered.

She didn't need to. My eyes were glued to the most godlike figure I had ever seen. He had a boyish face, his jaw perfectly angular and soft at the same time. His Bronze like hair fell shabbily around his 

handsome face, creating the perfect frame to his features. His eyes were a deep emerald green, brighter than any I had seen before, suggesting such depth that I was awe struck. His Movements were graceful, more graceful then I could have ever imagined someone to move. A small crooked smile pulled at the corners of his lips, revealing a set of perfectly aligned teeth.

I suppressed the urge to gasp as Jessica had done, only for the fact that This Amazing, Inhumanely beautiful Figure was walking over to the table where I sat. I dropped my eyes down to my uneaten apple, a hot flush covering my neck and cheeks. _Brilliant, just what I need. _

I felt his presence at the table before I saw it. I didn't dare to look up, I didn't know what to expect.

His glorious voice sounded, making me blush a deeper shade of pink. "May I join you? My name is Edward Cullen"

Mike took the liberty of answering for us, as Jessica, Angela and I were obviously beyond words. I still hadn't looked up; I could imagine what the others would look like, Jessica staring, mouth open, Angela smiling politely, and Mike with a slightly territorial look, a warning more then a welcoming. "Yeah sure, take a seat."

I willed myself to look up, I knew that it was getting past the point of rude now but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

I shifted my head so that my eyes were directly on Jessica's. She was looking at me expectantly, as if wondering what the hell I was doing. I was wondering the exact same thing.

"I think I'll head off now, I have biology next, don't want to be late" I mumbled a few goodbyes whilst gathering my bags, still looking down. As I hurried from the table, I heard Edward's Musical voice from behind me, excusing himself for the same reason as I had.

I knew that he was following me; I didn't know if he would be mad or upset, I just didn't feel like I could face him. My behavior was totally irrational, why the heck was I running away from him? What had he done to deserve this sort of behavior? I thought these questions through but they weren't enough to even my pace, in fact, I stepped it up, urging my legs into a half jog- half walk.

"Bella!?" I heard his voice from behind me; it worried me how I could know who called my name after hearing him speak only once.

"Bella, I wont chase after you all day, just wait for one minute" his voice sounded closer now, I knew that he would be offended if I broke into a run. I thought back again to my first day and another wave of empathy rolled over me. I sighed and slowed down, finally turning around to face him.

_Yep, he still looks like a God; I shouldn't be surprised that he hasn't changed a bit from a whole seven minutes ago! _But I was, I was as taken aback by his masculine beauty as I had been the first time, the blow felt like a punch in the gut.

He was smiling down at me expectantly. I knew I had to apologize.

"Look, Edward-"I started.

"I'm Sorry"

"What?" wait, he had taken my line. I was the one that needed to apologize, I stared at him, my mouth opening and closing without a sound. _I'm pretty sure he will be impressed with my impression of a goldfish!_

But he continued, "I'm sorry if I, err, frightened you that was never my intention."

He looked down at me again, curiously, I guessed he was waiting for a reply but I was still wowing him with my animal impersonations.

"I just figured that being "the old new kid" you might have been able to show me around" He smiled down at me, a crooked smile that took my breath away, or trapped it in my throat to be exact.

He must have taken my silence as an acceptance because he wheeled around and headed back in the direction of biology. He might have still believed that I was in a rush for bio if I hadn't been running the wrong way. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

He turned to face me but carried on walking backwards, still smiling, and said "I'll save you a seat". With that he turned the right way and walked past the corner and out of sight. Wait, I was supposed to be the one saving the seats, he hadn't even been here a day and he seemed to fit in comfortably, compatible with the rest of the school. And he had offered to save me a seat, like I was "the new kid". For some reason, it felt like my first day allover again.

**Okay, so it wasnt great But it Gets better i promise! Please reveiw! if i get two decent reveiws you can have the next chapter tomorrow, if i get at least two reveiws for every chapter, you can have a chapter a day!! so please tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Facing the music

**Okay people thank you So much for the reviews, they were GREATLY appreciated! So, as promised, here's another chapter. I hope it doesn't seem like a bit of filler as Edwards reaction to Bella here does in fact creep up in a later chapter . . . also, guys, none of you passed the test!! You will kick yourselves when I tell you!! (At the end) This chapter's quite short but I like the way it ended. Please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 2: Facing the music

I felt myself blush. At least ten pairs of jealous eyes glared at me, scrutinizing my reaction. Edward had promised to save me a seat, I guessed mostly out of politeness rather then desire, but it was still nice of him to offer. _What am I thinking? Of course it was out of politeness!_

I hardly had time to pull my thoughts together. Ironically enough, I actually had to rush to get to biology. I stepped into the science lab, greeted by a peculiar breeze of warm air. For this I was thankful, it helped me relax enough to scan the room. Sure enough, Edward was sat halfway back at a black desk, an empty seat next to him, gesturing for me to join him. I didn't meet his gaze but made my way over to where he was seated. I felt the red creeping back up my neck, portraying how uncomfortable I was in this situation. Always betrayed by the Blush.

I slid the chair back and swung my body round gingerly to perch on the extreme edge of my seat. I knew he would be studying my every move, perhaps he thought I was crazy, I couldn't blame him, right now, I thought the same thing. I could imagine his face, the way his body would face mine, a very inviting stance, his dark emerald eyes portraying such emotion I couldn't even begin to comprehend, and his imperfect crooked smile somehow entirely flawless.

I sucked in a deep breath. _Time to face the music. _I rotated my face round to where he was sat. Everything about him sung out to me, relinquishing all of my previous courage, I tried harder this time to stifle the gasp threatening to escape my lips. I bit back the remarks my brain wished to make: _Wow, Holy Cow, What are you?! _I settled for the one that seemed the sanest, not that he wouldn't think I was insane anyway, seeing as it took a good five minutes from my turning around to the point where I was able to emit speech.

"Thanks for saving me a seat" _Wow, good work guys!_ I applauded myself inwardly, surprised that my brain and my mouth had managed to work together.

He smiled at me tentatively. "No Problem" He replied. He waited for a reply, his eyes were troubled. I decided not to intrude and pressed on with the mindless small talk that fuelled our conversation.

"How's your first day been so far?" I asked lightly. The blush has toned down now, but it hadn't completely ebbed away.

"Fine"

"Made some friends?" I asked. Why was I questioning him? I'm pretty sure that he wanted to be left alone but I kept at it. "I didn't make many friends on my first day either, don't worry about it though, I'm sure you'll fit in soon enough" I did my best to make my voice sound sincere, but even I heard the desperation seeping through the words. I wanted him to keep talking. The impulse to hear his voice again radiated around my system. _Five minutes ago you didn't want to be here, now you don't want to leave!_

"I didn't say that I hadn't made friends" Edward replied, his tone bored.

Hoping I hadn't offended him I smiled half heartedly and looked back up to the front of the class to witness Mr. Banner backing into the room, his arms full of papers. I panicked, I didn't know what to say to him, he didn't seem offended as such, I knew I was being rude anyway, prying when he didn't invite me to talk to him. I turned to look at him again but he was focused on the front as well. Chance gone.

The rest of the class passed with such tedium I thought that the clocks had stopped. Edward didn't talk to me again for the rest of the lesson, I was pretty sure that that was the reason the lesson dragged on for so long. When the bell rang for gym, he rose with such grace that I had to internally kick myself for being rude to him earlier. I wanted nothing more now then to talk to him, to study his facial expressions when he smiled. He stopped at the edge of the desk, looked back at me and smiled a small smile, a polite smile. I hurried to return the smile, maybe a bit too enthusiastically as he turned with a small nod and strode from the room.

Mike escorted me to gym; I got changed in a daze, a thousand things troubling my mind. Badminton, as always, held no interest for me. Not that I didn't try, I just thought that endangering the lives of my team mates was too big a price to pay for my participation. I let my mind wonder, thinking about Edward, planning the next conversation we would have in my head, letting myself fantasize over biology lessons where we sat in such close proximity to each other.

Things had changed so quickly today that it had left me dizzy, my thoughts exasperated. The day started out like any other, Edward came and the changes picked up; I didn't want to acknowledge him earlier and now my mind couldn't seem to leave him alone. The attraction that Edward held for me, I realized, was something beyond physical.

This lesson, unlike the previous, danced by. I changed in a flurry, subconsciously hoping to see Edward before he left. I reached the parking lot to find the space next to mine empty. I shouldn't have been disappointed but I was. I always had tomorrow.

**Okay Guys, in the previous chapter, I said Tyler Crowley's van was white? Well guess what!? Its not! It's blue!! Ha! Well it was my mistake really, but I realized soon after, went to change it but thought.. Nah, I wonder who will spot it lol! Well, Please Review! Your reviews keep me on my toes! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The Dream

**There you go guys, thankyou so so much for reviewing, means a lot to me! Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good or what you expected but Its like 2am here and I have just woken up from a bad dream ironically enough! So please review!**

Chapter 3: The Dream

The next few days passed in a blur, I was so distracted with thoughts of Edward that I hardly noticed Charlie conversing with me over dinner.

Edward sat by my side in biology everyday, not saying anything, just that cautious look in his dazzling eyes and the same polite smile gracing his lips. I let out a small sigh, regret washing over me. I had sat there in complete silence, returning the small, meaningless smile for three days straight. Not saying anything, not acknowledging the urge to make small talk with him just to hear his glorious voice.

"Bells, you got something on your mind? You seem a bit distracted"

Why did this have to be Charlie's night to be observant?

"No dad I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired that's all" I answered lamely. His next words didn't come as a surprise; I knew that my petty lie wasn't enough to satisfy his suspicion.

"You sure bells? Maybe you need a bit of fun, go out this weekend, I'd stay around but I've already planned fishing with Harry and Billy – I guess I could cancel" I looked at Charlie; he smiled up at me, not quite hiding the traces of chagrin in his features.

I smiled as convincingly as I could in return "No Dad really, you go on ahead, I have homework to do and stuff."

"Hey, I bet Jacob would come and hang out with you, I could ask Billy?" he suggested. I could see the plan forming in his head, probably before he was consciously aware that he was making it. I suppose I 

should have been used to Charlie trying to set me and Jake up, but it was always in vain. Jake was just a friend.

"No dad, really, I do have some stuff to do, and besides, we're running out of fish, I'm pretty sure were down to a decades supply already" I smiled up at him cautiously, hoping that I had covered the lie well with my sarcasm. He seemed to buy it.

"Yeah I guess you're right" he answered smiling.

We finished the rest of dinner in near silence, comfortable as always. I cleared the table and did the dishes before calling it a night.

The rain showered the window pane. To my surprise, I found the sound soothing. It kept away thoughts of Edward as I drifted into a welcoming, much needed sleep.

I could feel my body moving, my senses forgotten as I ran through the thick undergrowth. My body moved impatiently slow but still, I ran. My ragged breathing paced unhealthily, the tempo of my feet splattering unceremoniously onto the ground increased as I willed myself on; I felt a need. A need that engulfed my entire body, I felt a longing as I travelled through the forestry. My head darted from side to side searching, yearning for something that I was unaware of. I heard a highly recognizable voice; my body lurched towards the sound. The words were unintelligible, but I knew they were pleading. My surroundings were hazy as I raced through the forest towards the voice; the only voice I was sure that could wake me from such an impenetrable dream. I found him lying on the floor, rolled onto his side, clearly in a great deal of pain. His bronze hair splayed onto his sweat moistened forehead. His eyes were frightened, no, not frightened, they were something more then that, they were horrified.

"Go, please, please go!" Edward's voice came out choked; he half shouted half croaked the unbearable words out in my direction.

"Edward, I can't leave you!" I tried to reason with him. I crouched down to his side and my hands fumbled over his form, trying to comfort him.

Edward looked deep into my eyes, the horrifying emotions seeping into my being. His words came out in a half strangled whisper, "I should not have let you love me"

My eyes opened in a start. I raised my hand to wipe the sheen of sweat that had gathered on my face. I looked over to my clock. _Great, 5:30! _Sleep was simply out of the question. Hastily debating with myself whether a shower would wake Charlie or not I rubbed my eyes and cleared my throat, still submerged with the essence of sleep. Since I could neither go back to sleep or wait around until it was considered the normal time to wake up, I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed for a shower.

The hot water seemed to work wonders, my muscles loosened and I was finally able to relax since I had woken from the strange dream. I was vaguely aware, somewhere in my subconscious, that that dream had held a meaning, but, with the hot water flowing down my back, un- knotting the ties in my tension, I had no sudden desire to try and figure it out.

Charlie left at his usual time and I quickly dressed and fed myself. I was still pondering the dream the previous night had given me, a strange feeling of rejection bled in but it was from an unknown source.

The morning passed in the same dreary state as the rest of the weeks had. At lunch, Jessica poured over our latest English assignment, occasionally asking questions.

"I really don't understand it at all, it's a pointless assignment. I think I should get credit for just _trying_," she stressed.

"Don't worry about it jess, it doesn't count for anything major, it's just designed for your slow mental torture," Mike added with a grin, sending jess into another frenzy.

"You got that right! I stayed awake for absolutely ages last night, I still couldn't get my head around it"

"Easy there jess, you don't want to do any permanent damage with all that thinking," Mike still held a daring smile, but Jessica was oblivious the comments he kept attributing.

"I'm pretty sure Bella could give you a hand, you know she's good at that kind of thing," Angela piped up.

_I'd have to thank her for that later!_ Angela's comment brought me back from my daydream I was unaware I was having, my mind still racing around the dream last night.

The others peered around to see my answering expression for Angela's statement.

"Erm, Bella? You could help me right?" Jessica asked anxiously. I remembered that my face must have still looked dazed from my sudden 'out-of-it' moment.

I pulled my expression together and looked at Jess' expectant face before answering "Sure Jess" with a careful smile.

Jessica clearly satisfied carried on Talking till lunch had finished, reminding me of my next lesson. Biology. The sudden fascination with the dream had saved me from the usual bout of nerves I suffered at lunch thinking of the prospect of being near Edward for the next hour. I was suddenly thankful for the strange dream.

Angela walked by my side quietly. I was grateful, my mind was busy, I knew that Angela respected my privacy.

"You okay Bella, You look a little Anxious?" _So much for that thought._

"Yeah I'm fine Ange, I just have a few things on my mind" I dismissed her with a small smile when we reached the door for the science lab. I was pleased to see that she didn't feel the need to pry. _I knew there was a reason to like Angela._

Edward sat in his usual seat halfway back in the long room. I sighed at his beauty I was pretty sure I was never going to get accustomed to. Another thing seemed to grab my attention, his eyes were on me. His 

expression held between curiosity and that of trying to solve a very difficult algebra problem. I made my way over to him, being careful not to do something like trip over my own feet. Curiosity overwhelmed me as he greeted me while I took a seat.

"Hello Bella"

"Erm, hey." _Smooth. _

"How is your day so far?" he questioned

I was confused, a look that was, I was pretty sure, evident on my face. He had politely ignored me for the past three days, and now he was asking me about my day. I had hoped for this many times before, but instead of feeling release I still held my curiosity, and suspicion, why was he talking to me?

"Its, err, been okay thanks, yours?"

"It has been mildly pleasant" he replied with a shrug.

What was going on? I should be inwardly celebrating his change of heart but I couldn't budge my blinding suspicion.

Just then, a substitute teacher backed into the room, a small fragile looking woman; petite with dirty blonde hair. She shrugged further into her lavender cardigan and shuffled nervously to stand to the east side of the class room. _Perfect. Substitute._ The rest of the class seemed to share my views as they exchanged smug grins.

She announced that her name was Mrs. Foyer and came round to hand out worksheets. Edward passed one to me, his hand brushing mine in the process. I blushed deeply at the touch, not because it was embarrassing, but because I liked the touch. I _loved_ it. Where his skin had touched mine I felt a small tingle, as if he had let an electric shock run through us both.

"Thanks," I muttered accepting the sheet.

"So why are you talking to me again?" _damn! Stupid mouth!_

Edward shifted uneasily in his seat looking a little uncomfortable.

"Do you not wish for me to talk to you?" he asked looking puzzled and a little hurt.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I was just surprised that's all" I shrugged indifferently but my insides were screaming. _Why on earth am I saying these things to him?_

He smiled at me; he bowed his head willing me to go on.

I sighed and unwillingly explained to him "well it's just that I thought I might have offended you the other day because you hadn't talked to me since, well since Monday. I really didn't mean to if I had-"

"No, no of course not!" he cut me off. I could see that he seemed taken aback by this suggestion.

It was his turn to explain so I smiled encouragingly at him. He took a breath and looked at the front.

"Yes I suppose it would seem that way. I'm truly sorry, I didn't think it would effect you" he replied simply.

He turned his glorious face back to me. I didn't know what to say, I didn't understand a word he had said to me. _Didn't think what would affect me? _I looked up at him puzzled. He smiled slowly but genuinely. His eyes lightened a fraction so that the emerald green smoldered. I forgot for a second how to breath.

"How about you let me make amends, allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night?" his eyes searched mine hoping to find the answer. I hoped he had found one there because he would have a pretty difficult time getting an oral reply from me anytime soon.

I swallowed hard. "Yes, that would be nice" I managed to say. He smiled crookedly at me, unleashing the full effects of his dazzling beauty on me before turning to the front, smiling.

The lesson passed too quickly for my liking. Edward and I exchanged small smiles with each other whilst filling in the worksheet. When the bell signaled the end of the lesson, I let out a sigh of frustration. Edward turned to me and handed me a slip of paper with a number scrawled across in elegant script.

"You should call me tonight; we'll make arrangements for tomorrow" he said, his eyes bright with sincerity.

"Sure," I replied, then before I could stop myself "What made you change your mind?"

He knew that I was talking about his change of heart, finally deciding to talk to me. His answer however amazed me more then his devastating beauty.

He shrugged and looked at me directly in the eyes, holding my gaze before simply stating, "I had a dream."

**Okay guys, thanks for reading, please review, I do take suggestions, and for those who are asking, some of the Cullen's WILL appear in the story later on, just not as Edwards siblings. Jacob will get in there too, if I get more then 100 reviews for the completed story, I will definitely write a sequel! You guys will not guess what happens in this story haha!! But please R&R! it is so much appreciated! Oh yeah, the more reviews I get the longer the chapters people! Remember that ! (bribery is always the key to success lolz :****)**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiarities

**Okay peoples, this chapter might seem a little familiar. Good! I was hoping that I could bring an element of the original script in to prove Edward wrong. He had always insisted that Bella's life would be completely different if he had died like he should have back in God-knows-when! So, with Bella and Edward human at the same time I want to express the similarities that they would face, as a normal couple, the way things should have been. **

Chapter 4: Familiarities

Edward and I had made arrangements to go to dinner at Port Angeles the following night. I told Charlie that I would, after all, be going out on Saturday. He seemed pleased that I had taken his suggestion, but I could see the edge he fought to hide in his words after I told him who would be taking me out.

"Cullen is the new kid I take it?" he asked, acting as if he couldn't care what my answer would be. He stabbed his steak with his fork, repeating the idle motion without looking up.

"Erm Dad, you can stop massacring your dinner now." I said with an apologetic smile. I knew it must be hard for him, seeing his only daughter date. Not like he hadn't tried to set me up before, but I think Charlie was aware that the only way Jake could be part of the family was as a brother to me.

He looked up from his dinner, worry etched onto his face. "He's not been here that long bells, you can hardly know him" he said, almost in a pleading way.

"Dad, come on, I'm a big girl now, I'm pretty sure that I can tell if a guy is rotten, besides, its just a friendly date, he hasn't made many new friends yet" I replied, trying to waver Charlie's already made up mind. He looked up from his plate and smiled at me; he knew I was right.

"Yeah, sure Bells," he said, "You know that kid's father is a doctor, he started at the surgery just this week, been an awful lot of good things said about him." He added. I hadn't known this as a matter of fact. Charlie was right, I really didn't know Edward.

"Yeah" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, they say that guy can work miracles, brilliant doctor apparently, the best of the best." Charlie continued to convince himself of the Cullen's whilst I nodded and ate my dinner, not really tasting what I had put in my mouth.

"Wonder what brought him to Forks," Charlie staged his doubts. Come to think of it, I had never asked Edward this either. I made a mental note to get to know him better on our date.

Was it a date? He hadn't said it was a date as such, but then again, he hadn't said it wasn't. He _had_ said that he would make amends; maybe it was a pity date. Whatever the reason, I was grateful for the extra time I had to spend with him. His words from earlier swam around my head; he'd had a dream. Could he have known that I too had a dream about him? He didn't really say what the dream was about or if it had even involved me. I had a feeling that he wouldn't tell me, even if I begged.

After dinner I took the time to shower and dry my hair until it was impeccably straight. I flicked off the light before climbing into bed, sleep washing over me before I even realized I felt tired.

I woke with a gasp, automatically fumbling my fingers across my forehead to find the all too familiar gossamer sheet of sweat covering my face. I sighed and looked at the clock. Pleased to see that it was a decent time, I rose from my bed and traipsed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my tangled hair, thinking, remembering. The dream had been the same as the night before. The same longing, the same feeling of rejection as I felt Edwards hurtful words tear at my chest; _I should not have let you love me._

I peeled back the curtain to look down on an empty drive, Charlie having already gone fishing. The day dragged on, I finished homework and took extra time with the laundry. My heart hadn't slowed from its erratic thumping since I had woken from the dream, but it pumped now, I realized, for a different reason. Anxiety linked to tonight's event; dinner with Edward.

I had to keep up sufficient distractions throughout the day to keep myself from contemplating how horribly wrong the 'date' would go. I didn't feel mellow enough to read or listen to music, so I settled for phoning Jacob.

I dialed the familiar number and waited for the husky voice to answer. Jacob answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake!" I replied, smiling at the sound of his voice, he was such a good friend.

"Oh hey Bells, You okay?" I could hear the return smile in his deep voice.

"I'm good Jake, How're you?" I inquired.

"Erm, I'm okay Bells, Not to be rude or anything but, why the hell are you phoning me?" Jake asked in return, I could detect the frown in his voice just as easily as I could detect the smile.

"Err, I just thought I'd give my friend a ring, see how he was, I didn't realize it was a capital crime these days," I teased, a little hurt. I wonder if he could see through me, calling him as a distraction.

"Don't get me wrong Bells, It's good to hear from you, but I don't why you called, Charlie said that you had a, err, date tonight so it's not like your planning a visit." He sounded confused. I'm not surprised. I struggled to remember the reason that I had phoned him in the first place.

"Yeah I guess I do, suppose I thought it would be nice to hear from you," I explained lamely.

"Well its good to hear from you to Bells, so, when _are _you going to drag your scrawny little but down hear for a visit? It's been ages since I saw you last!"

"Two weeks isn't ages Jake," I laughed. "I suppose I could stop by on Sunday if you wanted?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" I heard the excitement in his voice and frowned, it really had been a while since I'd seen him.

"Okay Jake, I'll try and make it up on Sunday, I'll have to go now, I know when I'm wanted," I said, playing with him.

"Right Bells, make it down soon"

"Bye Jake," I replied.

"Good luck on your, err, date tonight Bella," he added.

"Thanks, bye" I hung up and put the phone back. Had I imagined the tone of regret in his voice? As much as I liked Jacob, I really hoped I had. With the phone call out of the way and all of the household jobs done, I had no choice but to start getting ready, only an hour before Edward arrived.

I chose a blue shirt with some jeans. I smiled to myself knowing how I had only worn jeans in the winter in Phoenix. In forks, it was compulsory to wear them almost everyday. My hair thankfully wasn't being completely unmanageable so I left it down, the chocolate brown locks flowing daringly down to my waist. I studied myself in the mirror. I found myself wishing I was prettier, taller, and more fashionable. I sighed and picked up my purse. Nothing I could do to change that.

Thankfully, the clock had sped up some as I made my way downstairs. The hands inched towards six. My stomach did somersaults as I chewed on my already ravaged nails. I wondered why Charlie wasn't back yet, I smiled slightly; he was giving me some privacy. I scrawled an untidy note stating that the leftovers were on the top shelf in the fridge and left it on the table. I smoothed my hands over my hair, tucking in fly- aways. I tried to steady my breathing; somehow staring at the clock didn't seem to assist in this.

Three short but sure raps on the door interrupted my calm and set of my near hyperventilation. I made my way over to the door, taking steady deep breaths. I opened the door and gasped. Edward looked amazing. His prominently sculpted chest curved perfectly under his tight, hugging black sweater. The 

color, so plain and dark, illuminated his pale complexion to the point of magnificence. He brushed a hand across his forehead, sweeping his dark bronze hair out of his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey" I breathed. I was surprised that I could speak at all.

"Good evening, are you ready to leave?" he asked. He smiled encouragingly at me. I nodded my head, my eyes still shocked, and grabbed my jacket from the hook. I swung the door close behind me and fumbled with the lock.

Edward was striding towards his car, opening the passenger door and smiling warmly. _That boy will give me a heart attack one day._ I mumbled a thank you and got into his car. The plush leather seats were warm. I turned my head slightly, they smelled amazing. I inhaled the scent greedily, I'd smelt it on him before, within the confides of he science lab, but never in this amount of concentration. He climbed elegantly into the driver's side and stated the engine with a low purr. He turned to smile at me again before backing out of the drive.

We were speeding softly through the highway. Edward had attempted conversation a few times but, due to my nerves, my one worded answers succeeded in ending said conversations. His hand reached across to the expensive looking CD player. He turned it up and a familiar song filled the car like a soft hum.

"Claire de lune?" I asked, slightly but pleasantly surprised.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, equally surprised.

I nodded timidly and smiled. My mother had listened to classical music for a while as one of her phases. Silly, fickle Renee.

Edward asked me a few questions regarding classical music, but I'd told him that I only listened to what my mother had played. He nodded with a smile, effectively ending another conversation. _Damn._

When we reached Port Angeles, Edward escorted me through the doors of a small Italian restaurant on the boardwalk. A small peppy waitress danced over to us.

"Table for two?" she asked cheerfully. Her hair was dark and short. Choppy layers created the perfect frame for her smiling face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she took in Edward's appearance. She was at least several inches shorter than me but I could not help feeling substantially smaller than her for the buoyant atmosphere she emitted. She smiled up at me, I was grateful knowing that she hadn't just welcomed Edward.

"Yes. Thank you" Edward replied as she led us to a small booth in the quietist part of the restaurant. She grabbed two menus from a shelf as she passed it, I could see that she was efficient. We slid into the booth and thanked her.

Edward leant back against the seat and smiled down at me. I was starting to feel the tension fade and a slight frustration settle in. The impending silences made me anxious and start to question why he had really brought me here.

The peppy waitress returned with a small notebook and pen propped in her dainty hand.

"Hey guys, my name is Alice and I'll be your server for this evening, what can I get you to drink?" she asked in an enthusiastic tone. I could tell that she enjoyed her job.

Edward looked at me, gesturing with a pale, slender hand for me to order.

"I'll have a coke please." I told Alice, our server. She smiled down at me politely and then looked at Edward.

"Make that two cokes." He said. I didn't miss the edge of authority his voice held, but she seemed un-wavered. She nodded after scribbling the order down on her notebook.

"I'll be right out with your drinks." And she turned on her heel and walked away.

I looked up at Edward who was flicking idly through the menu, not seeming to read the words his eyes passed.

"The service is good here, the waitress seemed nice." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"hmmm." Edward didn't look up from the menu he clearly wasn't reading.

"Have you decided what to order?" _he will talk to me._ His eyes still slid across the glossy pages as he answered.

"No." His voice was void of any emotion. That did it, the frustration I help back bitterly leaked through my serene mask. I flung my hand towards the menu grabbing the edge and harshly pulled it flat to the table. Edward looked at me, panicked and surprised. I stared icily at him.

"Why did you bring me here tonight?" I asked, a hard edge in my voice where the frustration had flourished.

He looked down to where my hand was still wrapped around the end of the menu. Delicately, he pried my fingers from the edge and brought it back up to meet his face. I huffed angrily. Edward had ignored me for the better part of this week; he had taken me out to make 'amends' and showed this by ignoring me yet again.

My cheeks flushed a hard angry pink as I fumbled across the bench to retrieve my purse, my teeth clenched and my eyes set into a murderous stare. I flung the strap across my shoulder and shuffled quickly from the bench. I felt a warm hand clasp my wrist, not hard enough to retrain me, but hard enough to stop me.

I turned back to Edward. "What?" I growled the words, my jaw set angrily.

My stare softened mildly at his expression. He stared up at me, his eyes tortured, his mouth pouted. His cheeks were a soft, delicate pink. He looked amazing.

"Please, don't leave" he said simply, but I could hear the words fused with a thousand different emotions.

The waitress returned with a small tray balanced on her fingertips. She stopped when she took in the scene; Edward leant over the table with his hand wrapped pleadingly around my wrist, I had stood up, my body turned away from him.

"Is everything alright over here" she asked, she looked directly at me, concern coloring her light tone.

I looked back at Edward, he didn't answer, his grip loosened but his eyes still begged for me to stay.

"Yes, it's fine" I answered them both, taking my seat again sighing.

"Great, here are your drinks," she said, as if nothing had happened. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Not just yet thank you" Edward answered her politely, his voice cracking in places.

"Yes, I'd like to order" I contradicted. I wanted the peppy waitress gone so that Edward could explain himself; he had a lot of explaining to do.

I grabbed the menu clumsily and picked the first thing I saw. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli please"

Alice looked down at Edward with a hopeful expression. His eyes hadn't left me. "I'll have the same."

"Great, your meals will be with you shortly" she said after jotting the order down. She turned and left, throwing a worried glance back over her shoulder.

I glared at Edward for what seemed an eternity before he sighed and sank deeper into his chair, placing a graceful hand over his eyes, letting the other pinch the bridge of his nose. He sucked in a strong and steady breath.

"You must think I'm insane" he stated. He looked up at me with a nervous smile. I didn't disagree with him. I stared back at him, my gaze meeting his. He sighed deeper and leant back again.

His eyes shifted from mine to over my shoulder whilst he spoke.

"Look Bella," he started, "I know what you must think, actually, no I don't know what conclusion you must have drawn based on my behavior but all I can do is apologize. I am very deeply sorry for behaving so irrationally." He looked up at me as he finished; his expression not hopeful, but critical of my reaction.

My reaction surprised us both.

I snorted and let out a harsh laugh. "Irrational? Edward, you have ignored me for most of the week, and when you take me to dinner to make it up to me, you ignore me again! What do you expect me to think? You're acting insane! You change your mood so often that I can't be sure where I stand with you" I finished, my voice broke and I realized that the pitch had shot up three octaves. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Edward had been silent throughout my monologue. His expression didn't appear to have changed since he had apologized.

We stared at each other before he answered in a calm voice. "Listen Bella, I am sorry, for all of that, but it isn't without reason that I have kept you at such a distance"

That had taken me by surprise. Had he been keeping me at a distance? I had never viewed it like that; I had always thought that it had been through my own fault that I had been ignored. Edward's words started to piece together slowly, but then stopped abruptly.

"Why have you been keeping me distant?" I asked. I was glad to discover that my voice was back to its original pitch.

"It's for your own good Bella, I don't want you getting hurt, lets face it I hardly know you and I think it would be best for you in the long run if we just kept it that way," he seemed to be convincing himself more then me so I just nodded bluntly.

"You don't want to be my friend" I concluded. It wasn't a question, I already knew the answer. Or at least I thought I did.

"Of course I want to be friends Bella, I want to be so much more as well but things cannot change. It's for the best."

I knew what the words implied but I couldn't help the rush that they had given me. I replayed them over again in my head, willing myself to believe him. _I want to be so much more_. An involuntary smile settled across my lips.

Clearly not the reaction Edward was hoping for.

He sighed heavily again and roughly grabbed both my hands in both of his. The action was meant to be harsh, to shake me into belief but the sudden contact had had the opposite effect. His warm hands clasped around mine heatedly, making me blush a daring pink. The contact sent a shiver down my spine. Edward seemed to misread this and loosened his grip a little but not completely. With his hands wrapped around mine I felt light, I felt like I was his. A feeling I longed for; one that was reflected in my dreams.

"You are making this difficult Bella, you really have no idea, I give up," he sighed again. "Bella, please understand, I have _tried_ to stay away from you, please know that I have at least tried. But there you sit everyday, so close to me, smiling up at me. I can't stay away from you anymore Bella. Just then, when you chose to leave, I thought I would implode with the aching that burned inside of me. I need to be close to you, I can't explain the longing I feel for you in words."

His eyes shone with the sincerity of his words and I was blown away with the impact of his changed emotion. I smiled a little as his words sunk in. another sign he misread.

"I know, I don't know you at all, but I promise, I will find out." He smiled back at me. He was absurdly beautiful. It took my breath away.

Alice danced back with the same tray balanced agilely in her hand. _What impeccable timing that woman had._ She slid the steaming bowls onto the table and gracefully walked back towards the kitchens.

Edward smiled anxiously up at me and I returned the smile without forcing, it came naturally. The conversation flowed easily as we ate; we discussed music, school, and family. Edward had one sibling, an elder sister Rosalie who attended university. His mother was a wedding planner, and his father, as Charlie had said, was a doctor. Edward had asked me about my family and I told him about Renee and her ever changing hobbies.

Edward slipped his hand over mine and smiled as if asking for permission, which I granted with a small smile of my own. In truth, it felt amazing. His skin felt soft like velvet, his soft slender hands fit perfectly in my own.

We finished and Edward, much to my dislike, paid the bill. Leaving the restaurant Alice had wished us a safe journey home and hoped that we would come again soon. I made a mental note telling me to thank her the next time I did.

We made the hours drive home in forty five minutes, comfortably speeding across the desolate highway. Edward chatted pleasantly to me the whole ride home. I still held suspicion for his changing moods but I was happy for now to accept his small but confusing explanation in the restaurant.

Edward pulled up in the drive with a small hum of the engine, the gravel crunching under his tires. Charlie's cruiser was parked in its usual spot and from my peripheral view I saw a curtain twitching from the living room. I smiled to myself. _Of course, Charlie won't have given us _that_ much privacy. _Edward cut the engine and opened his door, obviously intending to walk me to the front door of the house. I inwardly swooned at how sweet and gentlemanly Edward was.

He helped me out of the car and walked me to the door, his fingers laced with mine. I turned towards him with my hand on the door knob. Edward leaned in closer, his emerald eyes saturated with an emotion I could not convey.

"I had an interesting time tonight" he said with a teasing smile.

"Me too" I answered not quite hiding a smile of my own.

The door handle turned under my hand but it wasn't me who was controlling the motion.

Charlie stood in the doorway, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. I sighed and turned to him. His eyes held nothing but warning, clearly intended for Edward.

"Hey dad" I said, my voice more confident then I felt.

"Bella." He nodded his head towards me, his eyes on Edward.

I felt Edwards hand slip from mine. He held it out in front of Charlie.

"Good evening chief swan, I'm Edward Cullen" Edward said, his voice did not waver, and as I looked down to his extended hand, neither did that.

"Edward." Charlie nodded clasping his outstretched hand a little too firmly. Their hands broke apart and I saw Edward flex his fingers.

"Thank you for allowing me to take your daughter out tonight Chief Swan" Edward added politely. I wondered how he could be so confident and remain so calm, I was in awe. Yet again.

Charlie was obviously a little taken aback with Edwards open politeness as well.

"Well, err, thanks for bringing her back in one piece" Charlie said, smiling towards me. I shot him my worst luck.

"It was a pleasure" Edward replied with a devastating smile. Charlie receded back through the doorway and into the living room, seemingly satisfied.

Edward met my gaze again and leaned in slowly, placing his warm, soft lips lightly on my cheek. My stomach fluttered helplessly and my head swam at the gesture.

"Thank you for tonight Bella, I would love to do it again"

I just nodded, still in slight shock.

"I'll see you Monday," he said. I suddenly wished Monday would come a lot faster. "Oh, and sleep well" he said, his sweet breath fanning across my flushed face.

I watched him drive round the corner in his car. My heart beat erratically as I remembered the small kiss he had placed upon my cheek. I brushed my fingertips carefully across the spot he had kissed. I was pleasantly surprised to somehow still feel his soft touch on my cheek, tingling slightly. The sharp breeze forced me back inside the house where I shut the door and leant back on it. The surrounding warmth crept onto my skin, only amplifying the fuzzing on my cheek where Edward's kiss had lingered. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. _Yep, definitely can't wait until Monday. _

**There you go guys! Your lucky you got this much out of me haha! Please tell me what you thought, if you have any questions regarding this chapter please don't hesitate to ask. Yeah, who thought Alice would be a waitress? Huh? huh? Don't worry, she will appear as a more prominent role in the story soon enough. Be patient. I was quite pleased with this chapter! What did you think of Jacob on the phone? How about Bella's reaction to Edward at dinner? Please PLEASE PLEASE read and review, I will update as soon as I am satisfied with the amount of reviews this chapter gets lol! I love my reviewers! This chapter is for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 : My girl

**Okay readers, this is for you guys. Not much to say really, this chapter is a little look into Bella and Jacob's friendship, I hope it helps you realize how deep it really runs, without all the Renesmee imprinting lark that went on in breaking dawn, I wanted to outline the friendship that existed behind all of the supernatural. Not that I didn't like the imprinting, I loved it :D **

Chapter five: My girl

I slept soundly that night, Edward's small kiss granting me a dreamless sleep for which I was grateful.

Sunday morning came unwelcomed; I wanted desperately to hold on to Saturday night. A part of me thought that maybe it was a dream, but I remembered Edward's small sign of sentiment in the form of a kiss to my cheek. Even my overly active imagination couldn't have formed that from my mind.

I sighed as I rolled from my bed, certain that that would be the last night of peaceful sleep I would receive for a while. I dressed for the day in a daze, finally remembering something to look forward to; I was visiting Jacob today.

It had been two weeks since I had seen Jacob last and, even though I had teased him on the phone for it yesterday, it did seem like a long time. I thought back to the last time I saw him and smiled to myself as I pulled my hair back into a smooth ponytail.

I wasn't nervous as I had been before meeting Edward last night, I was excited, anticipation flowing at ease through me. Jacob and I had always had a good time together, I felt like I could be myself with him, he was my best friend. I sighed to myself again remembering my last visit, and also recalling why it had been so long since I had visited him last;

_Jacob had bought to popcorn and I had purchased the tickets at the stand before we filed into the movie screen. We laughed at the adverts and Jacobs witty commentary until the film started. The colors flashed wildly on the screen, bouncing from scene to scene, I hardly had time to take the events in as they unraveled before me. Jacob slid his hand over the back of my chair, I smiled to myself, he must have thought I was scared. I leant into Jacob, mostly humoring him. In truth, I had always been comfortable with the friendly gestures Jacob and I had shared, we held ands and we hugged, granted not in a darkened movie theatre. I sighed and leant slightly away from him. I felt his cheek, warm from blushing, __press into the top of my hair. I started to shift in my seat slightly uncomfortable at the new contact. Jacob turned his nose into my hair, inhaling. I slid further away now looking at Jacob, about to rebuke him when he swept forward hastily and kissed me lightly on the lips. He leant back quickly and bit his lip. I was livid. "Sorry bells" he said simply. My anger lessened at his words and I chose to ignore his actions. The night carried on as any other would, both of us simply pretending to forget the incident._

I climbed into my truck and sighed closing the door. _Great, my first kiss was with my best friend in a movie theatre. Wait to go._ I sighed again, in anger this time and argued whether or not to go down to la push. I felt guilty immediately. Jacob was my best friend; I'd left in him in limbo long enough. I fastened my seat belt hastily and set off before I could stop myself again.

I stopped the truck outside the black's house as Jacob came rushing through the front door, his hands pulling his long shiny hair, like a sheet of midnight silk, through a hair band.

"Bella!" he yelled enthusiastically rushing over to me.

Again I felt guilty for debating whether to come and see Jacob.

"Hey Jake" I replied with only a quarter of his enthusiasm.

"Your round early today," I didn't miss his smug grin before he pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

"S'not that early Jake," I mumbled, ashamed. I knew that I was leading him on; couldn't he just accept that I was happy to see him, looking forward to see my _friend_?

"Yeah, yeah," he replied with a small wink.

No. No he couldn't.

He took my hand and led us inside the house. I turned my head from side to side taking in the small living room, not realizing what was missing. Billy.

"Erm, where's Billy?" I asked sounding genuinely interested. My palms started sweating.

"Fishing with harry" Jacob replied with a shrug. Yep, definitely sweating. Jacob had probably planned it so that we could be alone. Billy probably allowed his plans. He was on the same page as Charlie.

"So Bells," Jacob began, dragging me over to the couch and sitting down with a plop. "What brings you here?"

"You asked me to come round," I said, one eyebrow arched cautiously over my muddy brown eyes.

"Ah, yes I believe I did," what? What was with all the formality?

"Err, Jake? You got something on your mind?" I asked hesitantly. I had a feeling I knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"No, no course not. So how was your, err, date?" Jacob, I realized, seemed to have a little trouble with using the word 'date'. He looked up at me, for a moment I thought he was genuinely curious, but the realization hit me that he probably hoped that it went terribly wrong.

I sighed and leant back against the couch.

"So this is what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Bella, I told you, nothing is on my mind," he said, running his shaky hands through his hair, an action that was out of character, Jacob was always the picture of confidence.

"well, that's fine by me, if you don't want to talk about it, then I guess I'll be heading back," I knew as soon as the magic words escaped from my lips Jacob would be telling me about his worries. I stood up and made to leave as he grabbed my hand.

"Bells, you just got here!" he said desperately.

"Look Jake, if you don't want to talk that's fine by me, but I should head back soon, Charlie needs the company," I replied shrugging. I knew that I shouldn't be playing silly petty games to get Jacob's response but it would be worth it if he told me.

He sighed in defeat; I had to fight to keep the victorious smile from my lips. "Okay, take a seat then Bella,"

I sat down next to him anxiously.

He took my hand firmly in both of his and looked me directly in the eye. He leant forward, his eyes hazy as they began to shut. His once smiling mouth drew closer to mine, inches away. I didn't want this. I loved Jacob; I loved him as a friend.

I pushed a finger of my free hand to his lips. He opened his eyes, confusion the most identifiable expression on his face. I moved the finger from his lips to his jaw and traced the edge repeatedly sighing. He sat up again and caught my finger with one of his hands, bringing it to rest with the hand he still held in his lap.

"Have I, have I done something wrong?" he asked. His eyes filled with tears and I just wanted to comfort him, to have him in my arms like I have held him so many times before. But, I took a deep breath and soldiered through the inevitable conversation I had been putting aside for months.

"Jake, its not you, it's me," I said, keeping eye contact.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes but remained serious. "I've heard that one before,"

"No Jake, please, just listen to me,"

I could see that I had his full attention before I carried on without further prompting.

"Jake, I know this is hard for you, I know because it's hard for me to say it. But, I love you," I saw his eyes light up with the hope I was about to diminish, "I love you as a friend Jake, My best friend. I don't want anything to come between that, I suppose I have been leading you on, I know I have, I just like being around you, I'm so sorry Jake," I finished lamely. I knew it wasn't enough. I knew I was not enough to extinguish the burning rejection Jacob would have to go through as my words cut deep into him.

"S'kay Bells, I'm an idiot for thinking you might have wanted me," he replied with an indifferent shrug.

I felt the immense wave of guilt wash over me, pulling me under, drowning me. I squeezed his hand gently and looked up to him with a smile that hurt my cheeks. I'd never had to force a smile around Jacob.

"Hey Jake, don't say that, any girl would be lucky to have you, you know that right?" I asked with pretend cheeriness, desperate to relieve the tension in the situation.

"But you're not any girl Bella, You're my girl," he mumbled, looking down.

I felt sympathy jolt through me as he put on a brave face and turned to look at me, a watery smile gracing his face.

"So, how was your date last night?" he asked again.

"Jake, we don't have to talk about that," I mumbled, feeling ashamed of my behavior, looking down at my hands.

Jacob pulled my chin up with his finger so he could look at me. His black eyes smoldered earnestly.

"I want to know about it Bella," he said forcefully. I gulped, I felt an alien feeling sink in. it was fear, I was afraid of Jacobs reaction. He seemed to notice as he let go of my chin and squeezed my fingers, an apologetic smile hovering over his lips, not quite touching his eyes. He nodded for me to proceed.

"It was okay Jake, he took me to dinner in Port Angeles," I felt awkward talking about this with him but Jake was the picture of ease, releasing my hands and sinking deeper into the couch.

"It was that Cullen kid right? The new guy?" he asked, I was relieved that the conversation had taken a small turn in the direction I wanted it to go; approval.

"Yeah that's the guy," I replied with a small smile.

"You two going to go out again?" he asked appearing curious but I knew that look in his eyes. He was jealous.

"I'm not sure Jake," I replied honestly. I hoped we would, I could tell there was so much more to Edward than he had already showed me.

Jake nodded and decided to change the topic, I was thankful. Jake and I talked for hours on his one small shabby love seat, he had spoken animatedly about a girl that Quil and Embry both liked before admitting she had asked him out. I listened and nodded in the right places, encouraging the easy flow of conversation. I reluctantly told Jacob about my reoccurring dream and he had listened in amazement. I was glad I had come today; Jacob Black was truly my best friend.

Around four I left Jacob with the promise to see him again during the week and set off home to prepare dinner. A thought hit me like a knife to the chest, tomorrow was Monday. I would see Edward again tomorrow.

**Please read and review, I only got four reviews for the last chapter and It really had me down in the dumps, I got really upset and thought I was a bad writer and almost didn't post this chapter, but, I did for those of you who want to read it. Please please read and review, I have had over 300 hits on this story and only 19 of you have reviewed so far :( please review my Quil-Claire oneshot – Don't break me. **


End file.
